Freezing Water & Small Ice Cubes
by Kajune
Summary: ...Were all the things Hibari needed in order to tease Mukuro, and say that it was only a punishment. 6918


**Title** : Freezing Water & Small Ice-Cubes

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : ...Were all the things Hibari needed in order to tease Mukuro, and say that it was only a punishment. 6918

---

After leaving his two best friends downstairs to stall Naito, so that he would not show him porn magazines again, Tsuna encounters Mukuro standing against a wall with two bucket of water in his hands. He gives him a weird look before questioning his actions. "Hibari Kyoya had no where to put these so he asked me to carry them." Mukuro answered calmly, despite the strange looks he was getting from all the other students near by. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, a bit confused. Although his cloud guardian likes to make people do what he wants them to do, it is very unlike him to get someone such as Mukuro to hold two buckets. It made him suspicious of both boys but when he noticed the slight redness on Mukuro's cheek, he knew that the other might not be joking.

It resembles the effect of being hit by a tonfa, which he often gets himself. A student suddenly nudges him and he turns to face them. "I doubt you've noticed, but that guy's been hit by one of Hibari-san's tonfas." Arguing with him would be a waste of time, so he responded by looking a bit terrified and watched as he starting walking away, nervously. Tsuna then looks back at Mukuro, who is looking back at him with a Cheshire cat's grin. It made him nervous but when the door to the Reception room smashed opened, everyone including Tsuna went running to their classrooms.

A moody Hibari came stomping over to Mukuro and yanked one bucket from Mukuro's hand and tipped it over said person's head. He was soaked. The silver bucket was dropped onto the floor and the sound of it making contact was followed by the sound of splashing water, and another bucket hitting the floor. "If you ever dare to kiss me again I will drown you in boiling water instead." Hibari threatened, and even though Mukuro did not react to his glaring, he was still satisfied that the other was shivering.

The water was in fact freezing cold and even with his jacket on Mukuro felt like he was stuffed into a freezer. He could see his own breathe as he exhaled out deeply and tried to keep on smiling, only to become a bit too nervous deep down when Hibari's glare got worse. "Take off your jacket." The mischievous illusionist really didn't want to do that, but could do nothing when Hibari pulled it off of him and dropped it onto the floor, before stepping on it. If Hibari had no reason to do this and he wasn't feeling as cold as an iceberg, he would of gotten Hibari back for his bad behavior.

"Do you want me to rip your shirt apart?" Mukuro shook his head, slowly, as his body somehow began getting cooler, probably due to the cold chills he was getting. The water really did come from ice, which had just melted soon before he was given the buckets. He really didn't like feeling so cold especially when it's coming up to the winter season. Noticing that Mukuro isn't going to remove his shirt, Hibari ripped it off and mentally smirked when the other gasped lightly. He was too cold now. It wasn't even snowing outside yet he felt so cold. Just by the water that touched him earlier.

He felt a little awkward when he saw how Hibari was smirking at the sight of his bare chest. He blushed lightly and almost flinched when Hibari's cold fingers trailed down his chest to his stomach, and giving it a soft caress. "You do know that...by touching me so, softly isn't what they call a punishment." Hibari laughed softly, causing Mukuro to become confused. He was dumbfounded when the other suddenly kissed him passionately.

As he got caught up in the moment, Hibari brought out a bag of small ice-cubes from his pocket and tipped them onto Mukuro's shoulder. They bounced slightly all over the upper part of his body and he literally gasped and flinched. "There's a hot spring near by. I want you there before me, if not, be bitten to death." Hibari walked off, leaving the empty bag by Mukuro's feet as he trembled under the coolness of everything. He looked at Hibari, who was heading for his office no doubt and all he could say was one thing.

"Were you, just teasing me, all along?" He could barely laugh, or smile, so he tried to make his voice sound very confident but he could not fool Hibari. The other knew that he was still human and therefore he knew his weakness. Hibari stood still, and looked over his shoulder. He was smiling, pitifully at him. "I never said I hated the kiss, stupid herbivore." With just that, Mukuro was fooled.

However, since Hibari demanded that he was at the hot spring first, he could actually prepare some little tricks against him. So the one who will be doing the teasing, will be him.

He smirked lightly.

---

**Owari**


End file.
